Advertisers promote products and services via electronic media through paid ads and free listings that appear on web pages on the internet, such as surrounding or embedded in page content or search engine listings. Advertisers who use electronic means of promotion have a need to gather competitive research data in order to obtain visibility into which ads and free listings appear to consumers, including statistics like the order in which the listings or ads appear on a page, the content of the ads or listings, and the frequency in which the ads or listings appear. The purpose for this visibility includes competitive research information, compliance with intellectual property such as trademarks, and policing compliance by or affiliates with contractual terms and conditions as determined by the advertiser.